Never Go Back
by bruninhagalle
Summary: "Eu sempre odiei o Natal, Booth." - Ela sussurrou e então ele percebeu que o comportamento distante dela ia além de um mero feriado. Era sobre ele. Sobre ele e Hannah e o último Natal em que ele não fazia idéia do que era estar no lugar dela.


**N/A: **Presente de aniversário pra Thaís Christ! Porque um pouquinho de B&B nunca é demais, right? Tá aí publicada! Love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Go Back<br>****Booth & Brennan  
><strong>**Angst/Comfort/Romance**

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't give up on you<br>__I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way  
><em>_I don't belong here alone  
><em>_Without your love I am lost  
><em>_A__nd I can never go back home"_

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth nunca se cansaria da sensação de puro contentamento que o invadia ao abrir a porta do seu apartamento e ter a certeza que a encontraria em alguma parte da casa, lendo um livro, ou sentada no sofá comendo uma de suas refeições saudáveis, ou até mesmo escondida, esperando que ele entrasse no seu campo de visão para atacá-lo com seu mais novo brinquedo. Voltar para casa e para ela era uma combinação que ele nunca achou ser possível, mas agora, era a única que ele faria de tudo para ser irreversível pelo resto da sua vida.<p>

"Olá, Bones." – Ele a cumprimentou assim que fechou a porta e a resposta veio logo em seguida, como parecia que sempre viria.

"Oi, Booth."

Ele parou ao entrar na sala e avistá-la através da porta aberta do quarto. Com um sorriso no rosto, encostou-se na moldura de madeira, e a observou, as pernas estiradas ao longo do lado dela da cama, o laptop apoiado em uma almofada e a expressão de concentração que não vacilou nem mesmo com a presença dele. O fato dela se sentir tão à vontade e tão em casa era outra combinação que, há oito meses, faziam-no querer correr de volta para casa como nunca antes.

"Espero que você não esteja procurando árvores de Natal na Internet." – Ele falou com seu tom brincalhão, e adentrou no cômodo, parando aos pés dela. Brennan levantou seus olhos da tela, encarando-o com uma expressão confusa no rosto. – "Eu e Parker vamos fazer isso amanhã, você sabe, Bones, procurar a melhor árvore de Natal possível? É uma tradição." – Elaborou e um brilho de entendimento e de alguma outra coisa que ele não identificou passou nos olhos dela. – "E queríamos chamar você para ir também. Afinal, estamos dividindo tempo entre nossos apartamentos e esse aqui é tanto seu quanto meu."

Brennan desviou os olhos, fechou calmamente o laptop e estava prestes a colocar os dois pés para fora da cama quando Booth apareceu ao seu lado, uma mão estendida e um sorriso charmoso no rosto.

A super proteção dele não havia diminuído, assim como ele prometera, e só parecia aumentar agora que ela entrava no seu último mês de gestação. Em algumas raras ocasiões, ela ajudava-o a manter esse comportamento, mas em outros, apenas a irritava.

"Eu posso me levantar sozinha, Booth." – E afastou a mão dele, pondo-se de pé e andando até a porta do quarto. – "Não posso ir com vocês." – Declarou, lembrando-se que devia uma resposta ao parceiro e saiu, sem saber ao certo para que cômodo dirigia-se e o que iria fazer. De repente, tudo que queria era um lugar sem ele.

"Nós entendemos que você esteja cansada, Bones."

Booth a seguiu, desejando não tê-lo feito no minuto em que ela girou e o encarou, irritação evidente no seu rosto.

"Nem tudo é sobre minha gravidez, Booth." – Ela replicou asperamente, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte por dois simples motivo: sair da cama não fora a idéia mais brilhante que tivera, afinal, ele não a deixaria em paz aonde quer que fosse. E segundo, por mostrá-lo o quanto o assunto a incomodava quando tudo que ele queria era uma árvore de Natal. - "Eu tenho... coisas a fazer para o Jeffersonian." – Falou mais calma, respirando fundo e retomando o controle. Não iria discutir isso agora. Nem nunca.

Booth olhou-a com suspeita. Era raro, mesmo com os hormônios bombardeando-a de diferentes formas, ela perder a paciência dessa forma. Existia algo na menção do Natal que a perturbou e insistente como era, não iria deixar essa passar sem tentar descobrir o que acontecia naquela mente brilhante dela.

"Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, Bones." – Declarou mantendo sua voz firme e sem acusação. Não queria inflamá-la ainda mais e começar uma briga que era a última coisa que sua parceira grávida precisava.

Ela abriu os olhos em surpresa, as palavras dele diretas e certeiras. Ela respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça e retomou seus passos para o quarto.

"E sempre odiei o Natal, Booth." – Acrescentou baixinho ao passar por ele, sendo parada no instante seguinte quando a mão dele fechou-se em seu braço.

"Isso era verdade até alguns anos atrás." – Ele delicadamente a virou para si, percebendo que ela lutava bravamente para não encará-lo. - "Você até foi a anfitriã da última vez, Bones."

Brennan soltou um sorriso cansado, dando um passo para trás e afastando-se dele. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se ele fosse uma criança que não entendesse as instruções para algo simples de se fazer.

"Isso foi antes... Antes de eu ir para as Ilhas Molucas e você ir para o... o Afeganistão."

E então a compreensão atingiu-o com força: não era sobre gravidez, sobre estar ocupada ou sobre não gostar de Natal. Não. Era sobre ele. Ele e Hannah. Ele e o jeito rude e frio que havia tratado-a assim que voltaram das suas respectivas viagens. E todas as coisas que permaneciam não ditas entre os dois.

_ "Algumas coisas são melhores quando não ditas."_

Na noite em que Vincent morreu e o mundo deles virou de cabeça para baixo, nada havia sido dito além de duas perguntas seguidas por duas respostas.

_"Você ainda está com raiva, Booth?"_

_ "Não."_

_ "Você já está forte o suficiente para arriscar perder a última parte da sua resistência?"_

_ "Sim."_

Booth abriu a boca, mas logo em seguida a fechou, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Lembrava de ter viajado com Hannah para Vermont, onde pegaram Parker no dia do Natal e aproveitaram o feriado em um lugar diferente. Lembrava especialmente de não ter perguntado absolutamente nada sobre o que sua parceria faria. E com uma dor que parecia rasgá-lo por dentro, lembrou que as festas do final do ano aconteceram semanas depois da confissão dela sobre querer viver uma vida sem arrependimentos e ele, dessa vez, tê-la rejeitado.

Ele engoliu em seco, sua mão soltando-a e seus olhos seguiram o trajeto que ela fez de volta para dentro do quarto. Sem pretender cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, seguiu-a, sentando-se na beira da cama do lado em que ela se acomodara. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em frente, suas mãos espalmadas na barriga enorme e sua boca em uma linha fina.

Booth podia ver o cérebro dela trabalhando, provavelmente lutando para não mostrá-la as imagens de um Natal que, se não fosse por ele minutos atrás, nunca mais seria lembrado.

"Bones, eu,"

"Desde que meus pais me abandonaram na véspera do Natal, nunca mais tinha experimentado um Natal tão solitário." – A voz dela, fraca e baixa, o interrompeu, rompendo o silêncio ao redor deles. - "Meu pai uma vez falou que passar o Natal sozinha significa que ninguém te ama." – Uma única lágrima rolou pela bochecha direita dela.

Booth permanecia paralisado ao seu lado, querendo ao mesmo tempo desesperadamente tocá-la e confortá-la, e correr e fugir dali, para longe das verdades que a haviam machucado e pelas quais ele era o único responsável.

"Isso... isso não é verdade, Bones." – Sua voz quebrou no meio da frase, e respirou fundo. Ele tinha que enfrentar aquilo, precisava consertá-la.

"Pareceu bastante verdade na hora. Nunca me senti tão... sozinha."

Sem que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ela acariciou a barriga, um sorriso pequeno momentaneamente aparecendo em seus lábios. Ela sabia que era diferente agora, que nunca mais estaria sozinha com Booth ao seu lado e com a vida que eles tinham criado juntos. Sabia até mesmo que todos os Natais seriam festivos e tradicionais, Booth iria demandar aquilo. Entretanto, não havia pensado realmente no feriado em nenhum momento até ele mencioná-lo ao chegar em casa e as memórias foram rápidas e fortes demais para freá-las. Para compartimentalizá-las. Para não revivê-las.

"Eu sinto muito, Bones."

"Não é sua culpa, Booth." - A certeza nas palavras dela, quando todo o culpado era ele e nem mesmo ela com um milhão de argumentos poderiam convencê-lo do contrário, fez com que ele se sentisse ainda pior. – "Você tinha uma namorada na época e era perfeitamente natural que vocês passassem o Natal juntos."

"Isso não significa que eu não podia ligar para você, saber o que você ia fazer, onde ia comemorar. Não significa que não podíamos ter feito outra grande festa, na sua casa ou em qualquer outro lugar. Especialmente quando você havia revelado que... que..."

"Eu sei." – Sussurrou e outra lágrima escorreu quando ela fechou e apertou os olhos.

Brennan ficou assim por alguns segundos: calada, os olhos fechados, a respiração duramente controlada. As mãos permaneciam na barriga, cada chute da garotinha que carregava uma lembrança de que isso tudo estava no passado. As pessoas a amavam. Booth a amava. Ela não estava sozinha neste mundo.

Quando sentiu o controle voltar a si, finalmente virou o rosto para encará-lo, e seu coração foi _esmagado_ ainda mais ao encontrá-lo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, algumas já escorrendo pelo rosto dele. Com uma mão, usou seus dedos não só para limpá-las, mas também para tracejar cada contorno que já conhecia tão bem. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela vagarosamente parecia se certificar que ele estava ali mesmo, ao seu lado, pai da sua filha, neste Natal que estava chegando e nos dos próximos 30, 40, 50 anos.

E foi surpreendido ao sentir sua cabeça ser repentinamente puxada, os lábios delas nos seus em um beijo desesperado. A mente dos dois gritava que a dor devia ser deixada para trás, que aquilo não era uma realidade alternativa onde ela contava uma história e ele sonhava. Aquilo era real. Eram eles. E o único Natal concebível dali em diante seria um onde passariam juntos e como uma família.

"Eu prometo, Bones," – Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos assim que se separaram, seus olhos penetrando os dela como estavam acostumados a fazer e então nada existia além deles. – "Que deste ano em diante, você nunca precisará mais passar um Natal sozinha. Sinto muito ter deixado você para trás ano passado, sem parecer me importar, mas mesmo com todo meu comportamento imbecil enquanto estive com Hannah, preciso que você saiba que eu nunca... eu..." – Ele suspirou contra os lábios dela, seus dedos entrelaçando-se em cima da barriga gigante. – "Existe apenas uma pessoa que você ama mais no mundo, Bones. E essa pessoa nunca deixou de ser você."

"_Você é o padrão, Bones."_

E então ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e apertando-o contra si.

"Promete?" – Perguntou direto no ouvido dele, sentindo-o tremer nos seus braços.

"Sim, Bones. Sem desculpas, sem mentiras, sem promessas quebradas."

Na mente dele, ele também se prometeu mudar todo o conceito que ela tinha sobre Natal. Daquele ano em diante, mostrá-la-ia a importância de tradições, especialmente aquelas que ele faria questão que a filha deles participasse como a busca pela melhor árvore de Natal.

"Eu vou com vocês amanhã." – Informou-o assim que ele se deitou ao seu lado e apoiou-se em um cotovelo para olhá-la melhor. – "Além do mais, os chutes da sua filha desde que você chegou parecem ser um indicativo de que ela será muito inclinada a participar das tradições natalinas que você planejar."

Ele sorriu abertamente das palavras dela, aproximando-se da barriga e depositando um beijo nela.

"Nossa filha nunca se sentirá abandonada no Natal, Bones. Nem você. Nunca mais."

Ela assentiu, cada fibra do seu corpo acreditando em cada promessa feita por ele naquela noite, por mais irracional que fosse. Apenas sabia que aquele era Booth e até onde sua evidência ia – apesar das decepções e erros e corações _esmagados_ -, eles sempre encontravam um jeito de voltar um para o outro. Para casa. O centro. E o centro iria se manter firme.


End file.
